Shot The Wrong Heart
by Caskett2000
Summary: Rick jumps infront of the bullet that was meant for Kate.
1. Chapter 1

"Roy Montgomery taught me," Kate said looking down at the podium she was standing on, "What it meant to be a cop, he taught me that we are bound by our choices. But we are more than our mistake. Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us there is no victory, there are only battles. And in the end the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky you will find someone to stand with you." Kate turned to look at Castle who was standing next to her. She took a deep breath and continued, "Our Captain would have wanted us to carry on the fight. And even if there is-" Kate was cut off by a bang, she heard Castle shout her name and tackled her to the ground, all the air was knocked out of her lunges. She felt hot wet blood on her shirt. Kate wondered why Rick wasn't moving, just lying on top of her. Then she realised. He jump in front of a bullet that was meant for her.

_**SORRY, ITS A SHORT CHAPTER. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE MUCH LONGER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kate pushed Rick off her and looked to see where he was shot. Right in the middle of his chest. All he could do was stare into her hazel eyes as his soul left his body. "Rick, stay with me." She said running her fingers through his hair. "Stay with me Rick I can't lose you." She said beginning to sob, "Rick I love you. I love you Rick." She said as his blue eyes filled up with tears. One small tear fell down the side of his face and then his pupils dilated.

Kate felt someone pull her away from him, she didn't even bother to try and fight. Within seconds Rick was on a stretcher and was being led into the ambulance, Kate followed. Lanie was on top of the stretcher, there was blood everywhere. She was shouting at the other paramedics in the ambulance using fancy medical terms. Kate just sat there, she didn't want to know how bad it was, she couldn't lose him.

They reached the hospital in minutes, Kate ran with the stretcher down the corridors leaving a long trail of blood on the white tiled floors. "Rick stay with me!" Lanie screamed, a doctor tried to persuade her to come down. "He's my friend!" She screamed, "Then let us save his life." A calm doctor said, Lanie nodded and jumped off the stretcher watching them turn into a room and all was quiet. Lanie was covered in Rick's blood, Kate had tears down her face. They turned and walked back down the corridor following the red trail of blood. They decided to wait in the waiting room, both of them to upset ad sad to talk. They just sat on the plastic chairs staring at the floor. It was all quiet till Alexis burst in.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at Kate pointing. "THAT BULLET WAS MEANT FOR YOU!" Kate stood up shocked, "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS MEANT TO BE IN THAT ROOM FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE, NOT DAD!"

"Alexis I-" Kate said but was cut off,

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO WORM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT, ALL YOU'RE FAULT. I HATE YOU!" She screamed even louder than before.

"Alexis!" Martha said walking up to her granddaughter, "You father raised you better than that!" Alexis just glared.

"She's right," Kate said quietly, "That bullet was meant for me, I'm the one that's supposed to be dying. It's my fault."

"Katherine Beckett!" Martha said, "You weren't the one that shot him! You weren't the one that forced him to save your life! It was the shooters fault that Richard is in there! Not yours." Kate just shook her head and sat back down.

They sat in silence in the waiting room for an hour before a doctor walked in. "Do you have news on Richard?" Martha said jumping up, "No I don't sorry." He man snapped, Kate recognised the voice, she looked up. It was Josh, "Kate are you ok?" He said walking up to her, "I'm fine." She snapped. "Thank God you're ok!" He said ignoring her tone of voice, "That could have been you in there!" He said, everyone staring at him.

"It should be me!" She snapped again. "The bullet was meant for me! Not Castle!"

"Kate! How can you say that! It's his own fault, he brought your mothers murder back up which lead to you getting shot at and him jumping in front of the slug. It's his fault." Josh snapped in her face.

"You have no right to say that!" Alexis said surprising both of them, "It's not his fault!"

Josh laughed, "Yeah it is, he's an idiot!"

"NO HES NOT! HE IS A BESTSELLER, MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Alexis screamed and slapped him across the face.

"Alexis!" Martha said grabbing the girl's arm.

"Josh just leave!" Kate said, "I've had it, we're done."

"Kate, come on, you're not breaking up with me cause of a stupid girl!" Josh said aggressively.

"No, I'm breaking up with you because you're a self-centred ass and you just insulted some very important people in my life. Oh and also Alexis isn't stupid, she is one of the smartest girls I know. So yeah please go away and stay out of my life." Kate said glaring at him.

"Whatever." He muttered and slammed the door behind him.

Kate sat down, surprised at what she just did, her hand shaking slightly.

"Kate?" Alexis said after a few moments of silence,

"Mh?" Kate says still thinking about what she had just done,

"I'm sorry. For breaking you and Josh up." The girl said quietly.

Kate smiled at her, "You didn't break us up. I broke us up. I did, not you. And I done it not just because what he said, some stuff from the past."

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I don't hate you, you're like a mom to me." Alexis said creeping closer to Kate to rest her Alexis. And I'm honoured that you think of me that way."

They sat in silence for another while before a doctor walked in with news, "Family for Richard Castle?" He asked, they all stood up. Kate, Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Ryan and Espo who had arrived a few minutes ago in silence, both pale and anxious.

"He was very lucky, the bullet just missed his heart. He lost a lot of blood and is weak. He's in room 103 sleeping." The doctor said leaving the room, "Kate you go and see him." Martha said.

"No Martha you go, im not family." Kate said, she didn't want to see Castke right now, she didn't want to see him in pain.

Martha and Alexis got up and headed to the room. Lanie slid over to the vacant seat beside Kate. "What happened?" Lanie asked, Kate stared at her confused.

"Castle was shot." She said dully.

"I know that girl." Lanie stated, "But what happened between you two before they took Rick away?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I told him how I felt." Kate said, she didn't have the energy to try and lie,

"And how do you feel?" Lanie asked trying to get her to say it.

"I told him I loved him." Kate said looking up from the floor and to Lanie.

"Oh girl," Lanie said sighing, "It'll be ok, he'll be back annoy your ass soon."

Kate smiled weakly, "Sure."

Alexis and Martha came in half an hour later. "Kate, you should go and see him." Alexis said. It was now or later. Kate nodded and got up. She picked up her cap that matched her trousers, shirt and jacket that all officers wore to the funeral. She walked slowly towards room 103. Outside the door she took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey," Rick said weakly wincing in pain as he moved slightly. "Hi." Kate said taking a seat beside him. "Do you remember?" She asked straight away, Rick shook his head.

"I remember the light I saw behind one of the tomb stones then I realised what it was and I tackled you. Then I remember a pain in my chest at that was all." Rick said quietly

"You don't remember anything after that?" She questioned,

Rick shook his head, "The tackling and the talking which happened before the shot is all blurred, don't remember anything really."

"Yeah ok." Kate said relaxing a small bit.

"Look Kate I'm tired can you-" Rick said

"Yeah sure, sure." Kate said getting up, "We'll talk tomorrow, now I wanna catch this son of a bitch."

"Kate do you mind if we don't?" Kate stopped and turned around, "I just need some time"

Kate nodded, "Sure, sure how much time?" She asked.

"I'll call you, ok?" Rick said avoiding her gaze,

"Sure." Kate said and left Rick lying on the hospital bed alone.

_**IT TOOK AGES TO WRITE ALL THAT, HAD TO KEEP GOING ON YOUTUBE AND REWINDING IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_ **I OWN NOTHING, IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GENIUS MARLOWE.**

_**THANKS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett didn't even go home to get changed after the hospital, she went straight to the Precinct. Javi and Ryan arrived half an hour before her.

"Beckett your not gonna like this." Javi said as she sat down at her neat tidy desk.

"Just tell me." Kate said putting her head in her hands.

"Well nobody could find the shooter, he just disappeared. But he left his sniper at the crime scene." Javi said waiting for Beckett's reaction.

"How could he possibly not have been caught?!" Kate snapped.

"Well he could have been dressed up as one of us or something else, we don't know." Javi said taking a seat beside her.

Kate sighed deeply, "Ok well try and get prints or anything off that sniper."

"Already on it," Ryan said coming out of nowhere, "Hows Castle?" He asks,

"He's fine, came out of surgery a while ago. He said he needed time and he would call me." Kate said staring at her phone hoping it would ring.

_**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT ONE SHOULD BE A BIT LONGER.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The days went by slowly, Javi, Ryan and Kate spend all day and most of the night in the Precinct getting nowhere. There were no prints at all. The only thing they knew is that the shooter was dressed up as a groundskeeper. Kate waited and waited for a call or text message from Castle. The more she stared at her phone the more anxious she got.

Kate was sat at her desk staring at the computer when her phone buzzed.

"Beckett" She said in the phone,

"Hey detective, it's um Alexis." The girl said quietly into the phone.

"Is it Castle? Is he ok?" Kate said beginning to panic,

"He's fine, just thought you would like to know that he's off to the Hamptons for a while." Alexis said waiting to see what Kate said,

"Yeah ok well thanks for letting me know, bye." Kate said about to hang up.

"Wait detective!" Alexis said on the other end of the line,

"What's up?" Kate said beginning to think something was actually wrong.

"Why haven't you rang dad or came to visit him?" Alexis said wanting to know why the detective was ignoring her father, "Did you guys have a fight?" She asked curiously, "Not that it's any of my business…." She trailed off.

"It's ok Alexis," Kate said smiling, she reminded her so much of Castle, "We didn't have a fight, he said he needed time and he would call me."

"Oh ok well thanks bye." Alexis said and hung up leaving the detective sitting there wondering why Castle was well enough to go to the Hamptons but not ring her.

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, MOST OF THEM ARE REALLY HELPFUL SO I CAN IMPROVE MY STORY.**_

_**I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS DONT HESETAITE TO TELL ME, I MIGHT USE THEM.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Their new captain, Victoria Gates gave them 2 weeks to investigate the shooting, no longer.

Those 2 weeks went by very slowly, there were no new leads, it was a dead end. They had no idea who the shooter was and who he was working for. They were clueless.

Gates finally told them that they had to drop the case and work in a case with an actual homicide.

Kate knew that they would come back and kill her one way or another, there was no way she could stop it, there was no way she could delay it either. But she was ready whenever they do come.

They killed several other people so why stop now.

_**OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, NEARLY FINISHED THE NEXT ONE WHICH IS LONGER. LOTS OF PEOPLE ARE SAYING THAT RICK WOULDNT HAVE ACTED THAT WAY BUT I MADE IT LIKE THAT FOR A REASON. IF ITS NOT YOUR TYPE OF STORY GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GENIUS MARLOWE**_

_**THANKS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rick sat alone in his home in the Hamptons, he felt lonely. In this big house all alone. He wrote quite a bit, 7 chapters to be precise. That was all he could do. Write. And think.

Rick felt the same way as Kate, he loved her. But he didn't want a relationship right now. He just died in that ambulance, and then got revived but still. He jumped in front of a bullet to save her. Did he regret it? No he didn't, but he knew that they would come back to finish off the job.

And he was scared, he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't imagine a world without Kate Beckett. Before they met his life was dull, yes he dated celebrities and he went to big parties but it was dull, she brought colour to his life. And he didn't want to lose her.

Rick knew that he should ring her or just a text but he didn't know what to do, what to say. He lied to her because he didn't want their relationship to be awkward. And she was with Josh which was just wrong. Telling a man you love him and dating another one.

The days went by slowly, he wrote, he ate, he talked to Martha and Alexis and he wrote some more. All he wanted to do was talk to Kate Beckett. But what was he going to say.

One his 15th day of being in the Hamptons he finally plucked up the courage to ring her. He dialled her number and waited for it to ring.

"Castle!" Kate said shocked that he rang,

"Hey." He whispered weakly,

"Are you ok?" She said thinking he was in pain,

"Naw I'm ok." He lied, the pain was excruciating, he had already taken his painkillers but they didn't help much.

"Ok well what's up?" She said, she had no clue what to talk about.

"I just wanted to hear your voice that's all." Rick said, he couldn't be arsed to deny it.

"Um ok." Kate said blushing.

"Do you want to come to the Hamptons?" Rick blurted out, he surprised himself.

"I- um- well-" Kate said on the other line.

"If you don't want to come Kate that's fine I get it, you want to stay in the city with Josh." Rick said, he could hear her breathing quietly on the other end of the line.

"No Castle, me and Josh broke up the day of the shooting." Rick shivered at the word 'shooting'. "I would love to come."

Rick gave her directions and she would be there by the evening.

After he hung up he rang the house keeper to come and stock up on proper food and to get a room ready.

_**OK SO NEW CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTERS GOING TO BE THEM IN THE HAMPTONS AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU WILL SEE SHORTLY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GENIUS MARLOWE.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rick sat impatiently in the living room of his house in the Hamptons, Kate was supposed to be there an hour ago, maybe she got caught up in traffic. Rick shuddered at the thought of her being in a car accident. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He got up slowly wincing at the pain in his chest and hobbled over to the door.

"Kate!" He said, Kate Beckett was standing on the porch looking nervous with a suitcase beside her.

"Hey Castle," She said smiling at him.

"I would take your suitcase but um I can't really manage it." Rick joked,

"No problem!" Kate said picking up the small black suitcase and walking into the extraordinary house.

"Would you like a tour?" Rick asked as he watched Kate marvel at the house,

"Yes please." She whispered.

Rick showed her the kitchen, living room, utility, office, mini library and her room.

"Castle this is just amazing!" She whispered as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you!" Rick said sipping his water,

"What? No wine?" Kate teased.

"No alcohol aloud with the pain killers." Rick said dully,

"Oh right ok." Kate murmured as the two sat in silence drinking their drinks.

"So um how have you been?" Kate asks breaking the long awkward silence,

"I'm good, the pain is painful and I can't really do anything apart from write. It's so lonely and boring but apart from that I'm good." Rick blurted out without realising he had.

"Oh." Kate simply said. "Rick you shouldn't have jumped in front of that bullet." Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Well it might have killed you. I didn't want to risk it." Rick said. "And um there's something I need to tell you…." He trailed off.

"What?!" Kate asks thinking something bad has or is going to happen.

"Well, see when I said I don't really remember the shooting…. I lied…." Rick said avoiding Kate's gaze,

"You remember everything?!" Kate says mad,

"Listen I lied because I was scared ok! I was just shot in the chest, I wasn't ready for a relationship. And I didn't want to make things awkward between us." Rick said still staring at the floor.

"Is that all?" Kate snapped,

"And I feel the same way." HE said as fast as possible,

"You do?!" Kate gasped,

"Kate Beckett I love you." He simply says looking up from the floor and into her hazel brown eyes.

Kate leans in slowly and kisses him, she runs one hand through his brown soft silky hair and her other hand held the wine glass. Rick placed his glass on the wooden floor and cupped her face in his hand. His tongue roamed around her mouth exploring, Kate broke apart. "Rick," She says, her face inches from his,

"Yes Kate?" He asks his eyes still closed.

"Should we be doing this?" She whispers,

"We're both in love so why not?" Rick breathes.

"Yeah but we're both still confused as hell." Kate mutters,

"Well let's go with the flow and see where it leads us." Rick says softly.

"OK." Kate says and starts kissing him again.

They were interrupted by a beeping noise. "Damn it." Rick says and pulls out his phone to switch the alarm off.

"What's that for?" Kate asks breathing heavily.

"I have to change my bandages and take my medication." Rick says getting up to retrieve his pills from the kitchen.

"I can change the bandages if you like..." Kate says walking up behind him.

"Naw you don't wanna see it." Rick says getting out a large square bandage.

"Rick I deal with dead bodies every day. I'll be fine" Kate says trying to persuade him.

He laughs, "Ok fine." He says smiling.

"What's so funny?" She asks glad to see him happy for a change.

"You always call me Castle, never Rick." He says walking up the stairs slowly. Kate following behind him.

"Yeah well you call me Kate so I should call you Rick." She says as they walk into his bedroom.

"Ok well you're sure you're ready for this?" Rick asks sitting on the bed.

"Yes I am now take your shirt off." Kate says.

"Someone's eager!" Rick teases and unbuttons his navy shirt.

Kate never noticed how toned he was. He had large muscles on his arms and a six pack.

Rick coughed to get her attention and pointed to his bandage.

"Oh right yeah sorry." Kate said beginning to blush. She gets up on the bed beside him thinking how she was going to do this. "I sorta need to sit on you to do this…." She said. Rick laughed and nodded. She places on leg on one side and the other leg on the other side. Slowly she peels off the bandage and looks at the wound. It was a small circle the size of her thumb nail. The old bandage had some blood on it.

"Does it bleed often?" Kate asks quietly.

"Uh yeah it does sorta, the doc said its normal." Rick said.

Kate nods and sprays some stuff on it like the doctor recommended to Rick. He winced at the pain, Kate hate seeing him in pain but she had to get on with it. She unwraps the new clean bandage and places it on the gunshot wound. After she's done she just sat there staring at him.

Rick cleared his throat, "Uh Kate are you ok?" He asks,

Kate snaps out of her deep thought, "Yeah I'm fine." She says as she climbs off Rick, "I'm going to go to bed." She mutters and leaves the room.

"Kate!" Rick calls as she's in the corridor.

"Yeah?" She says walking back to her room.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight, no funny business just sleep?" Rick asks grinning.

"I though you would never ask." Kate says grinning back at him. She leaves the room to get her pyjamas.

10 minutes later she walks back into Castle's room wearing a pair of shorts and t-shirt which was 3 sizes to big that hung off her shoulders. Rick was lying in the king size bed wearing pyjama bottoms and reading a book.

"I have to say detective, you do look super sexy wearing that." Rick says looking up from his book.

Kate blushed and giggled and craws into bed beside him. Rick closes his book and switches off the bedside light leaving them in darkness.

"Goodnight Kate." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Night." Kate says and snuggles into his side tired after traveling for 3 hours.

_**OK GUYS WELL HERE IS THE LONG CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS**_** (**_**and bad ones.) IT MEANS ALOT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED EITHER TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER. HAVING A TINY BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK, AND IVE HAD A LOT OF THINGS ON MY MIND. THANKS! DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Rick woke early the next morning due to the pain in his chest, he sighed heavily and tried to reach for his pain killer which were on the bedside table. Kate was snoring quietly still snuggled in to his side. His fingertips were millimetres away from the brown container with the white lid containing his painkillers, so close he thought to himself. Nearly there!

"Castle?" Kate groans as she sees him struggling to get the bottle.

"Sorry Kate I tried not to wake just-" He said, he pain in his chest getting worse.

Kate moved from his side and picked up the pills. "Here." She says tossing them at them.

They miss his hands and hits off his chest. Castle groans loudly in pain.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Rick!" Kate says covering her mouth with her hands. Rick smiles,

"It's ok I'm fine." He takes the cap off the bottle and shakes 2 small circular pills out, he swallows them with a bit of water from the glass beside him. He let out a deep sigh.

"Everything ok?" Kate asks as Rick stares at the ceiling.

"Everything is perfect because I'm here cuddled up in bed with Kate Beckett." He said turning to look at her. She blushed and smiled.

"Now then I need to change my bandages." Rick says breaking the silence. He sits up slowly wincing from the pain.

"I can do it." Kate perked up.

"Ok sure well all the stuff is downstairs in the kitchen." Rick says as Kate gets up and throws on his black dressing gown.

"I'll be back up soon." Kate says as she leaves the bedroom.

Kate walks down the grand staircase and into the fancy kitchen. She searches in the draws for the medical equipment and after a few minutes she found all the stuff she needed, bandages and the yucky cream/spray stuff that smells disgusting.

Kate looks in the fridge for something nice for breakfast, she saw a collection of fruits and but some in bowls for her and Rick. She also prepared coffee and toast. Finally she was done, she piled all the stuff on a wooden tray and walked carefully back up the stairs.

"Wow Kate!" Rick says as she lays the tray down on the bed.

"Yeah you're welcome. Now eat while I change your bandages." Kate says as she pops a strawberry in Rick's mouth. He smiles that goofy smile as she rips off the old bandage. She done the same thing she done the night previous.

"You make a good doctor, detective!" Rick teased.

"And you make a good patient." Kate said sipping the coffee.

"I'd get sick more often if you're treating me." He says. Kate threw a blueberry at him, he laughed and ate it.

For the next hour they just sat there talking and feeding each other occasionally. They talked about work, about the shooting, about them, where their relationship was going and many other things.

"Kate Beckett, do you know how long I have wished you to be my girlfriend?" Rick asks looking at her beautiful face,

"Why Richard Castle I do not know, please enlighten me." She says staring back at him.

"Since the first day we met. And every time I saw you with other men it broke my heart." He says,

"Oh Rick." Kate says her eyes filling up with tears, "Why didn't you say anything?" She says moving over so that she could snuggle into his chest.

"Hey now why all the tears?" He asks stroking her long wavy brown locks.

"I don't know it's just all so much! Montgomery dying, the shooting, my mom's murder. It's all so much!" She says the tears beginning to fall heavily on Rick's bare chest. He just rubbed her back and rocked her as she cried. After a few minutes her sobs began to die down.

"I'm so sorry Rick I'm such a mess right now." She says quietly.

"It's ok Kate, you shouldn't keep everything bottled up, it's not good for you." He murmurs into her hair which smelled like cherries.

"Feeling any better?" He asks,

"A small bit not really, my throat hurts and I have a headache." She says still wrapped up in his protective grip.

"Ok well what you need is nice long bath." Rick says, Kate nodded in agreement. Rick gets up and heads to the fancy bathroom to run the water. He got out some towels and some bubbles. He sat by the bath waiting for it to fill up with nice warm water. Just before it hit the top about to overflow he switched the running water off.

"Kate the baths ready!" Rick shouted.

"Coming." She muttered from her room trying to find what to wear for the day, she finally decided on jeans and a grey top. Kate left them on the bed for when she came back. She padded towards the bathroom to find it empty, she closed the door behind her but not locking it. She took her pajamas off and dipped her toe into the warm water, it was the perfect temperature. She gets in slowly trying not to splash any water onto the black tiled floor. Kate let out a big sigh as she settled down into the bath. She was there for a few minutes then she heard a light knock at the door.

"Kate?" Rick asked from the other side,

"Mh?" she mumbled,

"Do you want coffee or a book or anything?" He asked,

"Coffee would be great, and I wouldn't mind if you got my book from my suitcase." She said raising her voice a little to make sure her could hear her.

"Ok sure I'll be back in a minute." Rick said.

He walked away from the door and down the stairs. He got a fresh cup from the cupboard and started pushing the buttons on the high-tech coffee machine her had. After it started to work he headed back up to Kate's room in search of a book. The room was spotless, the small black suitcase was open on the bed, all the clothes inside was folded nice and neat. On top of the pile of clothes was a book, his book. Deadly Heat. Rick smiled as went back down the stairs to get her coffee.

Kate just laid in the bath and relaxed. She tried to forget all the things bothering her and just relax. She jumped when Rick knocked at the door.

"I have the book and coffee." Rick said waiting for a reply.

"Ok sure bring 'em in." Kate said moving the bubbles around to make sure she was all covered up. Rick opened the white door slowly and walked in. Her towel was folded was folded nicely on the radiator. He turned to look at her. Her hair was in a loose messy bun a few strands fell into the water, the bubbles just covered her chest. She coughed to get his attention.

"Oh right um here." He said passing the coffee cup and the book to her.

"Rick I have a headache, I don't think reading is going to help." She said.

"But you asked for it." He gulped,

"Yes and that's where you come in." She said sipping the coffee.

"Oh um ok." He said sitting down on the white toilet. He opened the book on the page that was marked and began reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OK WELL THIS CHAPTER IS ALL CASKETT FLUFF. IM NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO GO INTO ALOT OF DETAIL IN UH A CERTAIN SECTION. SO UM YEAH ITS NOT OVERLY DESCRIBED SO YEAH. THANKS.**_

Kate and Rick spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other's arms watching movies and eating popcorn. They watched horrors, comedies, rom-coms, and action. Kate hated horror but Rick was begging so she gave in. She spend most of that hour closing her eyes and jumping at the scary bits while Rick laughed. How he found that funny she had no idea.

When they watched basically all of Rick's movie collection they decided it would be a good idea to eat some proper food. They couldn't order a takeaway as Rick lived in the middle of nowhere.

"Ok so what do ya wanna eat?" Rick said struggling to get up off the sofa.

Kate shook her head, "I'll make it you sit and talk." She said walking into the kitchen to search for food. There was pasta, chicken, sauces, spices, more meat and weird stuff she had no idea and lots of cream. She went with something easy. Pasta bolognaise.

She got out all the appropriate ingredients and 2 pots while Rick yapped on about all the stuff him and Alexis used to do.

"And then this one time we were messing around playing laser tag and I fell down the stairs trying to catch her. And then she shot me! Like how unfair! I sprained my ankle but no she didn't care!" Rick was ranting away he stopped when Kate went all quiet.

"What's wrong?" He said as she stirred the pot of pasta.

"Nothing." She said looking up at him.

"Yes there is. You were laughing and talking then all of a sudden quiet." He said

"Rick," She laughed, "I'm trying to cook dinner. I'm not great at multitasking while cooking." She said.

"Oh ok then." He said not believing her at all but if she didn't wanna talk it was up to her.

She helped him up and served dinner.

"Mh!" Rick said as he stuffed his face with pasta. "Thisisthebestpastaever!" He said, his cheeks bulging and sauce all down his chin.

Kate laughed, "Charming." She said wiping his chin with a tissue. He just gave her that goofy 9 year old smile.

They ate and messed around joking and laughing. It was the first time in years that Kate felt proper happy. She was in a luxury house with her new boyfriend Richard Castle. She forgot about all the sniper and her mother's case. She just didn't care.

"We should go swimming!" Rick piped up as she washed up.

"Swimming?" Kate said, "What about your wound?" She asked.

"The bandages are water-proof." Rick said trying to persuade her.

"Yeah well when I packed I didn't think about swimming." She said.

"We can go skinny-dipping!" Rick suggested.

"Nope definitely not." Kate said throwing the towel at him.

"Aw! Please Kate!" He wined

"No I am not going skinny-dipping." She said

"Ok well then wear a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt" He said giving her the puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Kate said giving in.

"Yay!" Rick said giving her a quick peck on the lips as he walked as fast as he could up the stairs and into his room. Kate followed wondering why she gave in.

In the room Rick tossed her a pair of white swimming shorts with blue flowers on them and he also gave her a white t-shirt.

"White?" Kate said examining the items of clothing.

"Yeah what's wrong with white?" Rick asked

"White is see through in the water." Kate said throwing the shirt back at him.

"Oh well woops." He said throwing her a grey one.

"You done that on purpose." Kate muttered.

"Kate Beckett how dare you suggest that I Richard Castle wanted to see you in a see-through shirt!" Rick gasped looking at her. Kate glared at him.

"Ok now turn around while I get changed into these." She said. "And no looking!" She said as he turned his head a little.

"Ok yup sorry." He said.

Suddenly his phone rang which was on the bed behind him, without thinking he turned around to pick it up. He gasped as he seen a naked Beckett.

"CASTLE!" She screamed. "TURN AROUND!" She screamed as he stood there staring.

"Wow." He gasped.

"Castle!" She hissed trying to cover up.

"Oh right sorry he murmured picking up the phone and turning around.

"Castle." He said into the phone.

"Hey dad!" He heard Alexis say on the other end of the line.

"Oh hey pumpkin!" He said

"Yeah just calling ta see what you're up to," She said. "Hey if you're feeling lonely I and Grams can come up today." She said.

"Oh uh no thanks." Rick said into the phone. "I just want time to uh write and be alone."

"Oh ok well if you're sure." Alexis said sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah just trying to catch up on writing. I'm fine honey. Tell Grams I'm fine and that she shouldn't worry. Love you." He said and hung up.

"Just want to write and be alone." Kate mimicked into his ear.

"What don't you understand about don't turn around!" She hissed into his ear.

"I… um… I …uh…" Rick tried thinking of an excuse. "Well see I've seen you naked now so you don't have to feel self-conscious about going skinny-dipping." He blurted out.

"Funny." Kate hissed. He gulped. "You have to do something quiet amazing if you want me to stop being mad." She whispered nibbling his earlobe. Rick gulped again.

"What's wrong Ricky?" She mumbled, "Cat gotcha tongue?" She whispered kissing his neck.

"How about we go swimming then I make it up to you?" He whispered.

"Lets go then." She said grabbing a towel.

The couple walked down to the pool hand in hand. Rick jumped in while Kate stood watching.

"Come on Kate!" He shouted, "It's warm!"

"But I don't want my hair to get wet!" She wined.

Rick climbed out of the pool.

"But you agreed!" He moaned.

"But the chlorine takes ages to get out." She grumbled.

Then all of a sudden she felt two hands pushing her into the pool. She landed with a splash.

"RICHARD CASTLE!" She screamed as he jumped in after her.

"You slipped. I did try saving you but I was to late." He said swimming over to her.

"I really hate you right now." She grumbled. Splashing him in the face with water. He started chasing her, but then he was gone.

She looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. Then she felt a hand grabbing her legs and flipping her over and dragging her under the water. She wiggled out of his grip and went back up to get air. Within seconds he popped up smiling and laughing. She couldn't help it but she started laughing with him.

"Why Kate Beckett is that a laugh I hear? I thought you were mad." He joked.

"I am, and you still have to make it up to me for being a pervert." She said as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer.

"I wonder how I'm going to do that." He mumbled pulling her in for a long kiss. Her hands running through his wet hair. And his hands running up and down her back. They go down to her waist and then under her shirt.

"Rick!" She gasped.

"Mh?" He mumbles sucking on her neck.

"This isn't the place. Bedroom!" He said as he grabs her hand and drags her towards the house.

They run up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He pushed her down on top the bed and climbs on top of her. He continues kissing her and pulls her top off over her head. He struggles with her bra strap for a bit before she helps him out. She lifts her legs up and pushes his shorts down. Rick undoes the knot of her shorts, pulls them off and flings them on the floor. He starts teasing her.

"Rick!" She growles.

"What is it detective?" He asks.

"Stop the teasing and just do it." She says clenching the sheets in her hands. Rick laughs.

"You wish is my command." He mumbles.

Kate lets out a loud moan as Rick works his magic.

"Keep going!" She gasps.

By the end of their session both of them were panting laying under the sheets.

"That was amazing." Kate whispers.

"I know!" Rick mumbles.

"I need a shower to wash all this chlorine out of my hair" Kate says getting up and walking into the shower room. Which was basically a small room with a huge shower head.

"Can I come?" Rick asks hoping she'll say yes.

"Sure." Kate says switching on the water and letting it run for a second before stepping into joins her and places a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

Kate reaches over and grabs the shampoo, Rick takes it off her and squirts it in his hand.

"Don't get any in my eyes." Kate says.

Rick nods and begins to massage the shampoo into her wet hair. After its all massaged in he rinses it out and begins to put the conditioner in.

"You know you should be a hairdresser." Kate mumbles.

"Naw think oh the crappy pay." Rick joked as began to rinse out the conditioner.

"Rick you know I am quiet capable of showering myself." She said as he got the squirty soap stuff that she used and began washing her.

"I know but still." He said as he began rinising that off as well.

She turned around to face him. "Maybe you should set up a spa." She suggested running her hands up and down his chest avoiding the bandage.

"Maybe" he mumbled as he switched off the shower. He took her hand and stepped out of the huge shower room

He dried her down and wrapped a towel around her to avoid getting cold. Then he began to apply cherry body lotion onto her skin.

"You know I'm not the one who was shot so I don't need to be taken care of. You do." Kate said

"Yeah well the doc said to do everything normal apart from heavy lifting and working out." Rick said as he put the cap back onto the bottle.

"There!" He said, "All done." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom. "What do you want to wear?" He questioned.

"I want something really big and comfy. And I didn't bring anything big and comfy." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Rick rooted around in the walk-in-wardrobe and took out a pair of his boxers, a black t-shirt and a hoodie.

"This big and comfy enough?" He asked showing her the clothes.

Kate smiled. "It's perfect." She took the clothes and put them on while Rick decided what he should wear.

"I'll be downstairs." Kate said leaving the room.

A few minutes later Rick came down and they watched another movie. Just as it was about to begin there was a knock at the door.

"It's ok I'll get it." Kate said getting up to answer the door.

She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Katherine!" Martha said standing on the porch with Alexis.

"I.. uh…. Yeah…. Hi." Kate said getting embarrassed. She was standing there in Rick's boxers and t-shirt.

_**OK GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TILL THE END. AND IT WILL BE SAD, SO GET THE TISSUES READY. NEXT CHAPTERS JUST HOW MARTHA AND ALEXIS REACT AND MORE CASKETT FLUFF. SOME ALEXIS KATE MOMENTS. BUT THE LAST CHAPTER IS EFKAGRNARGNASGNJDFS! SO YEAH THANKS! **_


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?" Martha said smiling, looking at the embarrassed Kate Beckett.

"I um Rick asked me to come a few days ago…." Kate said getting more embarrassed.

"Mother! Alexis!" Rick said appearing at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well see" Alexis said. "You said you didn't want company and we thought it was because you didn't want us to come because it was so inconvenient. But now we sorta know why….." The 19 year old said.

"Oh well you're here now so best make the most of it. Come on in." Rick said

They all walked back into the house and sat on the sofa in awkward silence.

"Are you guys dating?" Alexis asked.

Kate chocked on her soda, not expecting Alexis to ask so directly.

Rick laughed and rubbed Kate's back while she coughed.

"Yes we are." Rick said proudly while Kate was still coughing.

"At long bloody last!" Martha piped up.

Once again Kate chocked while drinking her soda. Why did people have to be so direct these days?! She asked herself, or maybe it was just the Castle family.

"Kate's um still getting her head around it all." Rick said as Kate recovered from her soda incident.

"You know I don't think I should drink at all for a while until we change conversation." Kate said putting her can on the coffee table. The group laughed. Then it went back into awkward silence.

"You know I think I should get changed into proper clothes." Kate said and left the room.

"Are you guys ok with this?" Rick asked as soon as Kate left the room.

"You both deserve to be happy!" Martha said.

"Yeah you and Beckett are perfect together. I'm happy for you guys!" Alexis said grinning.

"Oh and just try not to do anything um extravagant in a public room. Keep it limited to your room." Alexis said, "I don't want to walk into anything I'm not supposed to see." She said.

Rick laughed, "Don't worry I'll keep that in mind."

Kate re-entered the room wearing her own clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans and a navy t-shirt.

"Oh! Dad there's a new spa opened in the town!" Alexis said as Kate sat down beside Rick.

"Why Alexis is that a hint?" Rick asked.

"I think it is." Alexis said.

"Ok well why don't you girls go tomorrow?" Rick said.

"I'm up for it." Martha said

"Kate?" Rick asked waiting for her answer.

"Oh I didn't know you were talking about me as well. But yeah I'll go thanks." She said smiling.

"Well we couldn't leave you out! You're basically family!" Rick said smiling at her.

"Alexis don't we have to cook dinner." Martha said getting up and dragging the girl with her.

"We do?" Alexis said leaving the room. "Oh right yeah we do!" She said copping on.

Rick and Kate were alone in the room.

"Rick I want you to know that it means a lot, you guys counting me as family." Kate said looking into his blue eyes.

"Kate, I love you, and I think your family and so does mother. And Alexis thinks of you as someone she can go to talk to with girl stuff. You've been there for her when she didn't know who else to go to. And I can't thank you enough for everything you've done." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle." She said inhaling his smell

He pulls her in for a long slow passionate kiss.

They were having a full on make out session when Alexis walked in.

"Ugh guys. Dinners ready." She said leaving the room again.

Kate jumped and turned around her cheeks growing red.

"Come on." Rick said chuckling.

They walked into kitchen hand in hand. Alexis and Martha were already sat at the table eating the Cesar salad that they made. Kate and Rick sat down opposite them and dug into the salad.

"Mh Martha this is great!" Kate said.

"I have to say myself its better than your usual stuff." Rick said his cheeks bulging with salad leaves.

"Well it wasn't all me I had help." Martha said

They sat quietly and ate for a small bit before Alexis broke the silence.

"So dad how are you feeling." She asks.

"Oh um I'm ok. It does get a bit painful sometimes but I'm fine." Rick said

The group made some small talk and then went to bed as it was getting late.

Kate moved her stuff to Rick's room as she was given Alexis' room but she's here now.

Kate didn't sleep much that night. She could feel Rick's breath on her neck as he snored lightly with his hand wrapped around her. She laid in the same position just staring at the wall.

She finally dozed off in the early hours in the morning but was woken by Rick who gave her her usual cup of coffee. Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes sipping the steaming coffee.

"Sleep well?" Rick asked as he picked out clothes for the day.

"No not really." Kate simply said.

"Why not?" Rick said concerned about her.

"Just had a lot on my mind." She said yawning.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Rick asked sitting down on the bed.

"Nope." Kate said getting up out of the bed.

"Well ok then but if you do I'm here." Rick said deciding it was best to leave her alone.

"Imma go and shower." Kate said. "Alone!" When she seen Rick's face light up.

Rick sighed and got dressed. He wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Downstairs Alexis was cooking omelettes while Martha was reading a magazine.

"Hey dad!" Alexis said when she saw her father enter the kitchen.

"Hey pumpkin!" He said planting a kiss on her head.

"Richard darling where's Kate?" Martha asked getting up.

"She's in the shower why?" Rick said digging in to one of the omelettes that Alexis had prepared.

"Well when she comes down and eats breakfast we should go to that spa. Be there nice and early." Martha said sipping her coffee.

Just as Rick was about to answer Kate came down the stairs. Her hair was tied up in a loose messy bun and she was wearing black jeans and a grey long sleeved top.

"Katherine darling good morning!" Martha said as she took a seat at the table.

"Morning." Kate said yawning,

"Someone's tired." Martha said as she poured her a cup of coffee.

"Didn't sleep much, had a lot on my mind." Kate said taking a gulp of the coffee.

"Yes mother, Kate had a lot on her mind. She's not tired for any other reason." Rick said as Martha was about to say something.

"Wasn't saying anything." Martha said hitting Rick lightly on the shoulder.

"Sure!" Rick said teasing her.

"Well anyway when you've finished your breakfast we have to hit the spa!" Martha said as Kate began eating some toast.

"Yeah sure." Kate said.

After Kate had finished breakfast the 3 girls got into the Mercedes. Kate driving, Alexis in the passenger seat and Martha in the back.

"Have fun!" Rick said waving as they drove off.

The girls chatted in the car for a bit. They reached the spa in half an hour.

"Welcome!" The receptionist said as they walked in. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"Well I would like a foot massage and nails painted, I don't know what the young ones want." Martha said to the lady at the desk.

She showed Martha into a room while Kate and Alexis choose what massage they wanted.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Kate said, she didn't really know the difference between them all.

"Well the back massage is defitetly the best." Alexis said looking through the leaflet.

"Sounds good to me." Kate said.

The receptionist returned, "Do you know what you would like?" She asked.

"Yeah um we'll have the uh back massage." Alexis said.

"Great to relive stress! Good choice!" she said and lead them into a room with 2 massage tables and loads of stones, creams and lotions on the counters.

The two girls went into the bathroom and got into one of the fancy robes and went to back into the room.

Kate was the first one back. She laid on her stomach on one of the tables.

A few seconds later Alexis returned.

"Hey listen Detective" Alexis began "I'm really sorry about the time in the hospital. I was upset and I really didn't mean it." Alexis said looking at her.

"Ok two things. One, please call me Kate. And two, I understand that you were upset and it's ok. Really it is." Kate said looking at the girl.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Alexis asked,

"Sure." Kate replied.

"I know it's none of my business but please try not to hurt dad." Alexis said quietly.

"Alexis I love your father. He does act like a 5 year old sometimes but I love him I really do, and I have no intentions of hurting him." Kate said meaning every word of it.

Before Alexis could say anything else two spa people walked in switching on some music.

They rubbed lotions and creams onto the backs of the two women. Kate had never had a back massage before but she would defitetly have another one. They were so relaxing.

After the spa, all 3 women went shopping and went for lunch.

Kate didn't think she would enjoy it very much but she did. She had a great time.

When they returned to the mansion Rick was sprawled out on the sofa playing some horror video game.

"Richard we're home!" Martha shouted from the hall.

"Hey guys! How was your little spa thingy?" Rick asked switching off the game.

"Wonderful!" Martha said filling him in on the day.

Kate exaghsted from no sleep went upstairs to lie down. She fell asleep in minutes.

"Kate." Rick said softly shaking her awake.

"Kate?" He said again shaking her a little harder.

"What?" Kate said opening one eye to look at Rick crouched down beside her.

"Dinners ready." He said.

"Ugh ok I'll be down in a minute." She said sitting up.

Rick left the room to go downstairs.

Kate quickly brushed her hair and took off the small bit pf make-up she had on.

They all joked and laughed while eating the lasagne Rick had made.

Kate gathered up the plates when everyone was finished.

"Let me help you with that." Martha said getting up.

"No Martha sit down I'll do it." Kate said walking into the kitchen to wash the dished.

Martha sat back down and took a sip of her wine.

"So dad what did you do?" Alexis asked,

"Well I got to level 62 on World of Warcraft then I went to kill zombies and I jumped out of a moving helicopter to assassinate this Chinese mobster." Rick said.

"Wow, talk about an action packed day!" Alexis said laughing.

Then suddenly they were all interrupted by the crash of a plate.

"Kate?" Rick called getting up to make sure everything was ok in the kitchen.

"Oh my God Kate!" He said running over to her.

She was sprawled out on the floor with a shattered plate beside her.

Rick noticed a small red circle form on her top,

"No Kate! No stay with me it's ok!" He said taking her head in his hands.

She was breathing heavily looking into Rick's blue eyes.

"Richard?" Martha said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Richard!" She said running over to him. "What happened?" She said while putting a towel up to Kate's chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"I don't know!" He said beginning to panic, "They must have shot her through the window or something." He said.

"Alexis has gone to call 911." Martha said.

"Ssh Kate it's ok. Stay with me Kate. You hear me stay with me!" He said his voice growing louder.

"Mother get the first aid kit." He said, Martha left the room in search of it.

"Rick." Kate gasped.

"Hey I got you. Ok it's ok. Listen to me. I can't lose Kate I can't!" Rick said beginning to sob.

"I love you Rick." Kate said, a small tear fell down the side of her face. Then she took one small breath and she was gone.

"No Kate! No! Don't go Kate!" Rick said getting angry.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" HE shouted shaking her limp body.

"Don't leave me Kate." He said quietly and began to sob.

_**OK GUYS I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE SAD! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.**_** (**well it was like 2 days ago that i posted chapter 9 but i usually post everyday._**) SO YEAH LEAVE A REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**IN MY OPIONION THIS CHAPTER SOUNDS BEST WHILE LISTENING TO 'IN MY VEINS' BY ANDREW BELLE.**_

Richard Castle walked up to the hearse with Javi, Ryan, Jim Beckett, Perlmutter and someone else Rick didn't know.

They all grasp the wooden coffin placing it up on their shoulders and began to walk slowly up toward the grave that would be hers.

She was too young to die, and it was his fault that she was dead all his fault.

Everything went by in a blur, the priest talking and Jim Beckett talking. Then the priest called Rick forward for the eulogy he wrote.

He stood in front of the coffin and looked at the crowd, mostly of police officers and then there were some friends and family.

"Kate Beckett," Rick began, "Was the most wonderful woman I have ever known. She was smart, kind, loving and everything else I could have hoped for. The first day we met she absolutely hated me. I had never met a woman that turned me down before, so what did I do? I stuck around to see if I would grow on her. And soon enough I did, we became partners in crime and best friends and then more. But it took a long time for me to see some sides of her, some layers she just kept to herself. I used to call it the Beckett Onion." Rick said smiling thinking about the memory. "But I was so pleased when I got to the core of the Beckett Onion, the true Kate Beckett. And just when I got to see the core she left me. And I won't ever get to see any of the layers to the Beckett Onion again." Rick staring at the coffin.

"Thank you Richard." The priest said as Rick went back to his place beside Alexis and Martha.

The priest done a final blessing and then the crowd scattered.

Rick just stood there and stared at the mahogany coffin which had tons of white flowers piled up on top. Slowly he pulled out a red rose from his jacket and placed it on top of the pile.

"Goodbye Kate." He said and walked away.

_**THIS IS IT GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! IT WAS A SAD ENDING I'M SORRY BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN, WOULDNT BE GOOD IF THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER LIKE DISNEY.**_

_**ONCE AGAIN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**IM GOING TO TAKE A SMALL BIT OF A BREAK FROM WRITING, I'VE BEEN DOING TONS. GOT STUFF TO DO AND DON'T HAVE TIME AND I HAVE SOME PERSONAL MATTERS TO DEAL WITH. **_

_**THANKS YOU GUYS FOR READING AND PLEASE ENJOY!**_


End file.
